Annette Hanshaw
Annette Hanshaw ---- Catherine Annette Hanshaw (October 18, 1901 – March 13, 1985) was a popular jazz singer of the 1920s and early 1930s. She sold four million records by 1934. in June 1928, she recorded for Columbia, most of those recordings were issued on their dime-store labels Harmony, Diva, Clarion and Velvet Tone. A handful were also released on their regular-priced Columbia and OKeh labels. She recorded most of her songs under a number of other pseudonyms. Annette was also a "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" girl, and recorded several "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" songs under the names Dot Dare and Patsy Young. When record executives at Victor heard Annette Hanshaw's recordings, they thought Helen Kane was singing for another record label and sued Helen Kane for breach of contract. They believed at the time that Annette sounded like Helen Kane, so they sued Helen. Although listening carefully to the vocals, Annette had a more deeper sounding "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" singing voice. After being sued Helen Kane jokingly responded by saying that "Annette sounds more like me than I do." According to Annette, she never wanted to be a musician, and did not like her voice. She even refused an offer from the great Florenz Ziegfeld, himself. Quotes *Annette Hanshaw: "If you have the rainbow, then you must have the rain." *Annette Hanshaw: "Anyone ought to be able to learn the system in ten easy lessons." Boop-Boop-a-Doop Recordings *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" *"Button Up Your Overcoat" *"Don't Be Like That" *"Is There Anything Wrong in That?" *"I Want to Be Bad" *"You Wouldn't Fool Me Would You?" *"I Think You'll Like It" *"I Faw Down An' Go Boom!" Death *In 1985, she died of cancer, aged 83, in New York City. Trivia *In a later interview Annette stated that her main rivals in the 1920s were Helen Kane and Ruth Etting. *She could sing in several different styles. *She had no children. *Most of her music was used in Sita Sings the Blues. *Annette would usually finish up her song recordings with "that's all!". *A lot of modern day singers attempt to emulate Annette, but are unable to. Annette was a unique personality of the 20s and 30s, and cannot be emulated or duplicated. *In a 1934 poll conducted by a magazine, she received the title of best female popular singer (Bing Crosby was voted the best male popular singer). Second place went to Ethel Shutta, third place went to Ruth Etting, and fourth place went to Kate Smith. *When writer Carole Nelson Douglas referenced Annette in a book, she cited that Helen Kane impersonated Annette. Which is false information, as Helen Kane was the most famous "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" girl, making Annette an impersonator. *Annette used to also jokingly speak in baby-talk and also incorporated it into most of her non baby-talk songs. Baby-talk was a quite common way of speech (and singing style) used in New York, but was rarely used with "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" until Helen Kane did it. After Helen mixed baby-talk and scat singing together, suddenly everyone wanted to do it. ---- Category:People Category:Annette Hanshaw Category:Catherine Annette Hanshaw Category:Dot Dare Category:Patsy Young Category:Gay Ellis Category:The Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Category:Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl